Sacred Stones Retelling
by Fairy Red
Summary: A brand new Sacred Stones story! One you won't be very likely to see anywhere else! How so? Read to find out... Chapter 3 Up! UPDATED FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sacred Stones Retelling**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Red doesn't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, or the Sacred Stones (tee-hee…yeah, whatever…). As the title suggests, this is a minor retelling of the popular 2003 RPG/Strategy game. One that focus of characters she likes. Ah…let her explain.

**A/N: **All the way through Ephraim's POV. Well, not exactly his POV. More like how I'd do the game. No 8-chapters of Eirika here, NO SIR!! I personally didn't like the fact that Eirika got her own story…she was okay, but she just…isn't a face for leadership or a hero role. So, starting from Prologue…until Chapter 8…will be how I imagine the first 8 chapters when, what Ephraim must have been doing, and so on.

Plus, the people in the story might say something in Japanese once in a while. Or maybe I'll forget myself and have someone say something in Japanese. If you didn't understand a Japanese word or whatnot in this fanfic, just let me know, and I'll translate for you. I'm studying Japanese now, and want to practice. So…bear with me, okay? Okay:3

And a final, quick note: the pairings.

**Ephraim/Lyon **(obviously…) and **Ephraim/Forde **(more like fluff, but still…)  
**Joshua/Artur **(eventually, because it's a CUTE pairing!)  
**Eirika/Seth **(the best pairing in FE:SS, other then Ephraim/Lyon!)  
**Vanessa/Innes **(cause they're so in love) and **Vanessa/Lute** (fluff fuzzes whee!)  
**Syrene/Gilliam **(cause it's a sweet pairing)  
**Colm/Neimi **(they're so for each other!) and **Colm/Rennac **(fluffiness of love!!)  
**L'Arachel/Rennac **(it's cute, it's sweet, and I can see 'em together!)  
**Tana/Cormag **(they look like they can be sweethearts, don't ya think?)  
**Saleh/Ewan **(don't you love teacher/student pairings? I do.)  
**Kyle/Lute **(why not? Kyle and Lute look great together to me!)  
**Gerik/Tethys **(cause Marisa can stay sexy and independent!)

That should be it…heh heh. Let's begin, shall we?

**Prologue: Fight the Front Lines  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
The invasion had lasted a long time. Long enough for Prince Ephraim to decide to take matters into his own hands. What he couldn't fathom was why. Why Grado chose to invade Renais so suddenly…

_Maybe if I can get to Lyon…_ thought Ephraim, putting on gloves for fighting. _I'll go talk to Lyon…he can tell me what this is all about…_

Ephraim was planning on going out at night with his escorts Forde, Kyle, and Orson to strike Grado head on. Reckless, yeah, but maybe reckless was what Ephraim did best.

"That should do it…" muttered Ephraim, armoring himself and throwing a cape over his shoulder carelessly. Not that it mattered how he looked; a fight was all that was on the teal-head's mind. "Now, to make sure Forde, Kyle, and Orson are ready…" he left his room and quietly headed to where said cavaliers and paladin waited. "Are we ready to go?" he asked.

A dirty-blonde haired cavalier looked up. "Ready as ever, Prince," he answered with a smile. "Me and Kyle have been ready all day, and Orson's always prepared."

"That's good, Forde," said Ephraim. "And no one has spotted us?"

"None, sire," said Kyle, looking out the window. "But still, I am worried…for us to leave the castle unguarded…what if the invasion comes to the castle?"

"We won't be leaving the castle unguarded," said Ephraim. "After all, Seth is here, right? And so many other soldiers. And…my father is here, too. He's very strong, and he can hold the castle, even if it does get sieged. Eirika will fight too, if she must." Ephraim turned to Orson. "Are you ready to go, Orson?"

Orson didn't answer right away; he had been packing a few things in a rucksack. Upon hearing his name, he looked back at Ephraim. "Nearly ready, Prince Ephraim. I just need to grab a few more provisions. We won't survive charging to the front lines without something to eat. I'll make a quick run to the kitchens, and meet you three at the castle gates."

"All right, that's a plan. Come on, Kyle and Forde." Ephraim walked out of the room, beckoning for the two cavaliers to follow him. _I have no reason to remain at the castle,_ thought Ephraim as he walked down the halls to the castle gates. _The battlefield is where I belong…If only I wasn't expected to be some stuffed-up king someday…_ Ephraim sighed to himself. _Father had better live forever…for I don't feel like taking his place as king…Eirika would serve better as a queen then I as king…_ Ephraim leaned against the gate walls and crossed his arms. "The weapons, Forde? You grabbed them, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, Prince," said Forde. "I grabbed myself a few swords and javelins, Kyle's got his lances, and Orson is bringing some strong silver swords."

"And for me?" asked Ephraim. "I intend on fighting, too."

"Ah, I know that." Forde headed for a bush. "I felt like you would like something special…so I got you this."

Ephraim blinked in surprise at the weapon that Forde pulled out. "Is that…Reginleif…?"

Kyle was more open about his surprise. "Reginleif, Forde! I-Isn't that King Fado's lance…?!"

"King Fado is strong, Prince Ephraim," said Forde, walking to Ephraim and holding out Reginleif. "I know this is a bold move, but…here, Prince."

"…Forde…you…" Ephraim took Reginleif in his hands. "…Heh. You do have a lot of nerve, Forde." Ephraim looked Reginleif up and down, and gave it a few experimental thrusts. "…yes. This weapon is perfectly suited for me. Perfect for storming Grado lines…"

"Prince Ephraim, I really must insist that you don't bring Reginleif with you," said Kyle. "It's your father's weapon after all, and it might be needed here. There are other weapons you could use…"

"No, I'm bringing Reginleif with me," said Ephraim.

"Too right he is," muttered Forde to himself. "I risked my life to snatch that from King Fado's room…"

"What…! You didn't, Forde! Tell me you're lying!" exclaimed Kyle.

"No, it's no lie! Prince Ephraim is staking a lot to charge Grado with just us and Orson. He deserves Reginleif!"

"Kyle, Forde, _damare_!" hissed Ephraim suddenly. "Someone's coming…"

Kyle and Forde quieted, and looked around. Indeed, they heard the soft, grass-cushioned clop-clop of horses. "Could it be Orson?" asked Forde.

Forde was right; a few seconds later, Orson came in, leading three horses. "I've brought the horses. Only three, though…four missing horses are more noticeable then three. You'll have to ride with someone until we reach enemy lines. You don't mind, do you, Prince Ephraim?"

"No, I suppose it's all right," said Ephraim. "As long as we can be out of here by the time the sun rises. I'll ride with Forde."

"Very well, sire," said Forde with a shrug. "Just let me get on first. And make sure you hold on tight. Riding on horseback was never your forte."

The cavaliers and paladin mounted their horses, and Ephraim got pulled onto the horse by Forde. "All right…got it…" Ephraim looked over Forde's shoulder. "Very well then, men. Let's ride. Grado awaits us." _As does Lyon…_ thought Ephraim to himself. _At least, I hope Lyon's awaiting me…_he looked up at the clouded night sky as they rode on. _Then maybe I can find out what made Emperor Vigarde change his allegiances so…_

"Prince Ephraim, we should be make for Ide first," advised Orson. "If we go from Renais Castle to Serafew, it might make things too obvious."

"Hmm…yes, I suppose," said Ephraim. "Then we head west of the castle…I got it. Head west, Kyle, Forde."

"If you say so, Prince," said Forde.

"Of course, Prince Ephraim," said Kyle.

Ephraim turned a little to glance at Renais Castle, already vanishing into the distance. _I better serve Renais as a solider then a prince…I will find out what Grado is up to, with Kyle, Forde, and Orson…_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Heh. Not bad for somewhat AU prologue for FE:SS. Of course, such opinions are for you to decide. Let me know what you think, as always. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sacred Stones Retelling**

**Disclaimer: **She absolutely LOVES "The Sacred Stones". Especially when she does Ephraim's story, like at the end of Chapter 18 and the beginning of Chapter 19, when Ephraim is "depressed and destroyed" for a while. It's her sadism, I swear…

**A/N: **Sadism is why I absolutely LOVE pretty-boys like Ephraim! Heh heh…prince Ephraim… -swoons- … -stands up- So sorry.

One quick note I forgot to mention last chapter…we won't focus so much on battle scenes. And on the official-official story. We already know all that good stuff. What I'll be focusing on are the "little people". Namely, characters who aren't Eirika, Seth, L'Arachel, and Innes. Why focus so much on the royal brats of the game when you could be more interested in what's going on with the other units? …just felt like giving you a heads-up.

Let's begin!

**Chapter One: Myrrh  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Riding to Ide was a far more easier prospect then imagined. After taking care of the bandits that had attacked Ide, Ephraim turned to Forde and Kyle. "I'll be scouting ahead," he said.

"Scouting ahead?" repeated Forde. "By yourself?"

"Are you sure this is wise, Prince Ephraim?" asked Kyle. "Sir Orson already rode ahead to scout the road."

"He's been gone a along time," said Ephraim. "He may have ran into some more bandits. I'll go ahead and see."

"Should one of us ride with you?" asked Forde. "It'll be dangerous to go alone, after all…"

"No, you and Kyle have to stay here and guard the village," said Ephraim. "Those bandits might come back, and you must be prepared to help them. Got it?"

Forde sighed. "Got it, Prince."

"This village will be completely safe, Prince Ephraim," promised Kyle. "And be careful; bandits in many numbers can cause a lot of trouble…"

"Don't worry about me," said Ephraim. "I never pick fights I can't win." With a nod, Ephraim turned to the forest and ran inside, tracking Orson's path.

It wasn't long before he heard someone yelling. "H-Help me!" cried a girl.

Ephraim gasped and looked up. A small villager girl was cowering beside a tree as bandits surrounded her. The leader approached the girl and said, "It's too bad you decided to wander about on your own, little girl! Now hand me all of your money!"

"I c-cant!" wailed the girl. "I need this m-money for my family! My mother, s-she needs this money so I c-can buy f-food!"

"Your trifling troubles are no concern to me!" said the bandit leader. "Either give us the money now, or we'll kill you and take the money anyway!"

"No!" yelled the girl, wiping some tears away. "I cannot do such a thing!"

"You'll do as I say!" The bandit leader raised his axe and was about tp bring it down on the girl…

CLANG

Ephraim blocked the lance with Reginlief. "How shameless you are indeed, to pick on a defenseless villager…"

"Who are you?!" demanded the bandit leader, backing up.

"Who I am is no concern to you," said Ephraim coolly. He looked back at the girl. "Wait here, I'll chase these bandits off!"

"Huh…T-Thank you!" gasped the girl.

With that, Ephraim quickly fought all the bandits away, and they all ran away. (whoo-hoo). Ephraim sighed, lowering Reginlief. _So many bandits at once…Good thing I'm more skilled then they are…_ He bent down to the villager girl. "Are you all right?"

"I am now…" the girl got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Thank you, mister! Do tell me…who are you?"

_She doesn't know I'm the prince…_ realized Ephraim. He smiled and said, "I'm just a mercenary passing by. But don't worry about paying me or anything. You take that money to your mother, all right?"

"Ah…I will, sir mercenary!" promised the girl.

"And take this elixir, too," said Ephraim. "I herd your village was attacked by bandits like the ones I chased off. Use this to cure their injuries."

"Of course!" the girl nodded and ran to the village.

"…that takes care of that," said Ephraim, dusting himself off. "I hope I don't get attacked again, I have only 3 elixirs left…I shouldn't be such a nice guy…"

So Ephraim tries to find the trail again. But the bandits footprints messed up the trail of Orson's horse's hoof prints. It would be impossible to get his trail back.

"Well…I better head back the village," said Ephraim.

**Somewhere in the forest close to Ephraim…**

A sage looked past a tree, checking the path. "I heard a fight not long ago…but it sounds like it stopped now…"

The mages pupil looked over, too. "I don't see anything, Teacher… Maybe someone chased away the bandits?"

"It would seem so…" the sage looked down at his student. "Go bring Lady Myrrh here. I'll keep on scouting ahead. I have to make sure the way is safe. Can you handle this, Ewan?"

"Hey, you can count on me, Teacher!" promised Ewan. "I'm not the great Sage Saleh's student for nothing, you know!"

"Can you do this…quietly?" asked Saleh.

"Of course I can!"

"Then go, and quietly, please, I don't want anyone to catch us."

"Oh…was I loud?"

"You raised your voice some octave, yes," said Saleh.

"Whoops. Sorry, Teacher," apologized Ewan with a sheepish laugh. "I'll go get Lady Myrrh now." Ewan scampered off.

Saleh sighed. _Why can't he take this mission seriously? If these roads and forests weren't swarming with bandits, I won't have to have Ewan help me in this…but it must be done._

**With Ewan…**

Ewan pushed past some bushes to a purple-haired girl. "Lady Myrrh, we're moving ahead a little. Teacher asked me to come get you."

Myrrh looked back. "…very well…" she stood up and dusted herself off. "Where is Saleh?"

"He went ahead to scout the road," sighed Ewan, rubbing the back of his head. "At least he trusts me enough to come and get you…"

"Was it wise of Saleh to send you back by yourself?" asked Myrrh. "You're new at magic, aren't you? What if we get attacked?"

"If we do get attacked, I'll try to head them off and you'll go get Saleh," said Ewan. "I'm a beginner, I know, but my magic is decent."

"Which is why you're carrying a tome with you right now," sighed Myrrh.

Ewan blinked and looked around, patting himself. "Oh! No, I forgot to grab a tome from Saleh…!"

"And Saleh forgot to give you a tome…" said Myrrh slowly.

"Teacher forgetting to do something…" Ewan gasped. "That's…"

"Well, well, what is this here?" said a voice from the shadows. "Two little kids all alone in the woods."

Ewan and Myrrh whirled around to see…

**With Saleh…**

Saleh stopped suddenly. _Lady Myrrh! And Ewan…_ he pulled out a Fire tome. "…! I--I can't believe it…!" he looked around. "How careless…! I let Ewan run off without giving him a tome to protect himself with…"

At that moment, Ephraim walked out the bushes, and walked right into Saleh. "Ooh!" Ephraim groaned and rubbed his bum, looking up. "H-Hey…"

"Excuse me, sir," said Saleh with a hurried nod of his head, and he ran off. _Lady Myrrh…Ewan…maybe they've already been attacked…!_

**With Ephraim…**

"…what was that all about?" asked Ephraim, standing up. "What is a sage doing out here in the woods…?"

Ephraim spent a few minutes thinking about it, then shrugged.

"Meh, not my problem. I better get back to the village, otherwise Forde and Kyle will worry…" It was then Ephraim heard a yell. "…?! What was that? A kid's yell…? Is a kid being attacked…?"

**With Ewan and Myrrh…**

A man hopped off of his horse and looked down at the two. "Hmm…this will be easier than I thought…"

"Who are you?" asked Myrrh.

"Myrrh, don't ask her questions, we have to get out of here!" said Ewan, looking around. "She might have more with her, lets just go!"

"You won't be going anywhere," said the man. "At least…that girl isn't." he approached the two. "Come quietly, little girl, and I won't hurt your friend."

"…what do you want with me?"

"Not you…but what you carry with you."

"You mean Myrrh's Dragonstone?" asked Ewan. "No! Myrrh cannot give it to you! She needs it in order to defend herself! She's a Manakete, and she…Oh, no" Ewan covered his mouth in shock. _I said too much!_

"Manakete?" repeated the man. "Now we have even more use for you…"

"Myrrh, we have to go now! Let's go find Saleh!" Without waiting an answer, Ewan took Myrrh's arm and hurried them both down the path.

The man sighed. "Follow them. Bring the girl to me."

"E-Ewan, not so fast!" stammered Myrrh. "Let me fight them off! We can't afford to be slowed down!"

"Did you see how many men that guy had?!" panted Ewan as he ran. "If we can reunite with Saleh, maybe we can--Aah!" he gasped suddenly, tripping over a tree trunk.

"Oof!" Myrrh untangled herself from the bush. "Ewan!"

"Ow…I-I'm fine!" Ewan stood up. "Come on--"

"Ewan! Behind you!" called Myrrh suddenly.

Ewan was about to turn around when the man arrived from the shadows and grabbed his arm. "Hah…! H-Hey! Let me go!"

"Oh…" Myrrh bit her lip.

"I'm warning you, Manakete," said the man. "Come with us now, or we will harm your friend here."

"…! No! Please…" Myrrh looked down sadly. "Don't hurt Ewan. I'll come."

"L-Lady Myrrh!" cried Ewan. "Don't go with him! I'm sure Saleh will show up soon! Just hold off until he gets here…"

"But he said he'll hurt you…"

"Enough talk and come here now!" said the man, putting a sword to Ewan's neck. "Otherwise…"

Myrrh gasped. "Ewan…!" she looked around. _I don't want Ewan to get hurt…and Saleh might be here soon…I'll go with them, then use my Dragonstone to fight them off. Then I'll find them again…_

"Make your decision!"

Ewan struggled a bit. "Don't use me to manipulate Myrrh! Myrrh, just get outta here!"

"No, Ewan. I'll come with him," said Myrrh. She narrowed her eyes in a look that said _Trust me_.

"…" Ewan saddened.

"I knew you'd see things my way," said the man. He whistled, and some solders came out of the bushes. "Get her stone. Bind the Manakete." with a smirk, he threw Ewan to the ground.

"Oh!"

"Ewan! Don't treat my friend so roughly!" said Myrrh. _Th-This has gone wrong…not the way I imagined things at all…!_

"She'll be more willing when she witnesses the death of her friend by the hand of Grado!" said the man as Myrrh's Dragonstone was taken, and she was bound in ropes.

"No! No, let me go! Ewan, wake up! Wake up!" called Myrrh as she struggled against the binds.

The man tapped Ewan with his sword. "Well, it seems the boy has fallen unconscious. Which is a shame…I prefer killing while the prey is alive." he shrugged. "Oh, well."

_Saleh…hurry…hurry and rescue us…!_ thought Myrrh desperately.

**With Ephraim…**

_Can't these people ever learn their lesson?_ thought Ephraim irritably as he ran to the sounds of yelling. _Renais was never this overrun with bandits…When I get over there…_ he turned a corner and stopped in shock at what he saw.

A purple-haired girl tied up, and a red-headed boy unconscious on the ground. "No! Don't hurt Ewan!" yelled the girl.

A man stood before this Ewan, a sword raised. Ephraim gasped. _H-He's going to kidnap the girl and kill her friend…!_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**What a place to end, huh? I hope you're following through with this!  
Just one little rant here…WHO THINKS THAT FIRE EMBLEM IS THE MOST ANNOYING GAME IN THE WORLD?!!?! The damn game lost ALL of it's data! EVERY LAST THING!! Support talks, music, world map, super trainees…EVERYTHING! After I FINALLY had the perfect game! HRHRHAHAAAAAAATARARAARAARARAR!!!**

…**sigh. I feel better now! Thanks for listening! And thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review now! **

**Hitokun, thanks for being the only reviewer thus far! I hope others come join in and follow your example! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sacred Stones Retelling**

**Disclaimer: **Two reviewers. Yippee.

**A/N: **Don't be so mean, Disclaimer. I love reviewers! And I'm glad you think this is a great fanfic, DeathsRain! Love ya! Thanks for reviewing "When Nothing Is Said", too!

Let's carry on now!

**Chapter Two: The March to Grado  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Before the man could bring death upon Ewan, Ephraim charged in and thrust the spear right through the mans gut! Burn! "Hey, leave these kids alone!"

The man grunted in pain as Ephraim pulled Reginlief out. "Urgh…Blast…" he looked up at the prince. "Ah…well, if it isn't…Prince Ephraim…"

"Prince…?" repeated Myrrh.

"That's right," agreed Ephraim. He held out Reginleif warningly before him. "And I'll do it again. Get you and your sorry men outta here."

"…fine. We're retreating…for now." he snapped his fingers, hopped on his horse, and he and his men rode away.

Ephraim sighed and lowered Reginlief. "Wow…that was intense…" he looked down at Myrrh. "Are you all right? What's your name?"

"…" Myrrh backed up to Ewan.

"Please, don't be scared, I won't hurt you," promised Ephraim, sheathing Reginlief. "Is your friend hurt? You called him Ewan, right? I have an elixir right here…"

"Are you headed for Grado?" asked Myrrh unexpectedly.

"What…? Uh…" Ephraim looked at Myrrh. "Why do you want to know?"

"If you really are Prince Ephraim, then you must be on your way to Grado to stop the darkness that has arisen there," said Myrrh.

"Stop…the darkness?" repeated Ephraim. "What are you talking about? Are you a mage, too? Can you see this darkness?"

"…" Myrrh didn't answer; instead she knelt down to Ewan. "…Ewan, when Saleh comes over here…please tell him that I'm sorry… You and Saleh have done so much for me…I can't put you in any more danger…"

"Wait, are--are you leaving him here?" stammered Ephraim in surprise. "He's a kid, too! We can't leave him here."

"Lady Myrrh!" called a voice in the distance. "Lady Myrrh! Ewan!"

Myrrh looked over her shoulder sadly, and stood up. "Prince Ephraim…Please, allow me to accompany you. Those men left, but they still carry something of mine. Until I can get it back…"

"Will you explain what's going on?" asked Ephraim as Myrrh walked away, heading for the village. "I just rescued you and your friend, and you're gonna leave him here for dead?"

"He won't be alone for long, I promise. Now please, let us hurry."

Ephraim stammered, looking between Myrrh and Ewan. "What is going on here…? Who is this Myrrh…?" he sighed. "I guess the only way to find out is to follow her back to the village and hear her story…"

**With Saleh…**

Saleh shifted through bushes and thick branches, finally reaching the clearing where he heard Myrrh's voice. But when he got there, it was just Ewan there. "Oh…!" he ran over to Ewan andl lifted his head up. "Ewan…Ewan!" he called. "Wake up!"

"…mm…whu…?" Ewan blinked slowly. "What's going on…?"

"Ewan! Try to wake up! Where is Lady Myrrh?" asked Saleh urgently.

"Teacher…? Wow, is that you?" asked Ewan with a tired smile. "Am I still dreaming…?" he sighed and closed his eyes. Then his eyes flew open and he shot up. "Oh, no! Lady Myrrh!"

"Yes, yes, what happened?" asked Saleh.

"We…we were attacked," said Ewan slowly. "My head…" he slumped back down again. "I'm sorry, Teacher…I didn't see what happened to Lady Myrrh, I passed out when I was thrown to the ground, my head was hit hard…"

Saleh sighed. "At least you're all right, I can stop worrying about you…" he looked up and around. "But Lady Myrrh…Where could she have gone…?"

**With Ephraim and Myrrh in Ide…**

"Ah! Prince Ephraim!" exclaimed Forde when he saw him. "You came back. You were gone a long time you know."

"Oh…I was? Sorry," said Ephraim, rubbing his head. "A lot has happened…"

"I'll say," agreed Forde. "Come on, we're staying at the inn. Kyle's patrolling the village, and Orson's back in our room."

"All right then." Ephraim looked back at Myrrh. "You, will you explain what that was all about back there?"

Myrrh looked down and nodded.

"Oh…?" Forde noticed Myrrh. "Prince, who's this?"

"Her name is…uh…" Ephraim searched his mind. "Oh…I don't know her name, I think…"

"I'm Myrrh," said Myrrh, entering the inn.

"Oh, so _she_ was Lady Myrrh," said Ephraim. "She's a noble lady…?"

"Certainly not from Renais, that's for sure," said Forde as he and Ephraim followed Myrrh inside. They went upstairs to their room at the inn.

"Come on here, Myrrh," said Ephraim, sitting down at the table and gesturing to the seat across from him. "Please, come tell me what this is all about."

Myrrh sat down across from Ephraim, looking down at her hands, not saying anything.

"What's the matter?" asked Forde. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No…I--I was just wondering where to begin…" said Myrrh quietly.

"Begin?" repeated Ephraim. He rested his head on one hand and rested his other hand on the table. "Start there. At the beginning. Tell me what this is all about, and what Grado has to do with this."

Myrrh nodded. "Very well…It began at my home, in Darkling Woods."

"Darkling Woods!" exclaimed Forde. "I heard of that place. Isn't that where the Demon King was felled? In that legend of the Sacred Stones."

"What legend?" asked Myrrh.

"Forde, quit interrupting her and let her speak," said Ephraim.

"Oh…sorry, Myrrh. Do continue," said Forde, sitting down next to Ephraim.

Orson, from the bedroom, looked up with mild interest as he cleaned and repaired his weapons.

"Okay…in Darkling Woods…" Myrrh looked up at Ephraim. "An evil has arisen in Grado. That is what my father told me. He wanted to go and dispel the evil himself, but I offered to go instead. After all, if this evil light had something to do with the Demon King, he would be needed in Darkling Woods to stop his servants from arising again."

"…" Ephraim nodded. "Go on."

"I…Oh…" Myrrh looked down. "Perhaps I should have told you earlier…that I'm not human. This form isn't my true form."

"What do you mean?" asked Forde.

"I'm…a one of the dragon-kin. A Manakete," said Myrrh.

"A Manakete!" repeated Forde. "So you're a dragon…"

"Yes… I took this form and traveled to Caer Pelyn. The people there have long been friends of the dragon-kin. I knew I'd need a guide, for I don't know Magvel very well. A sage named Saleh was asked to guide me to Grado, and his student Ewan tagged along. We traveled some distance, passing through Renais to Frelia to take the Frelian road to Grado.

"But things didn't go so well after we passed this very village," said Myrrh, looking down. "We ran into a few bandit troubles, but those men that were after us…after me…they were from Grado. They weren't bandits at all. They were quite plainly after my Dragonstone."

"Your Dragonstone… What is so special about your Dragonstone?" asked Ephraim. "Why would Grado be after it?"

"To tie in with their power, to add to the darkness," said Myrrh gravely. "I fear they'll use my Dragonstone to try and revive the Demon King."

"Revive the Demon King!" Forde stared in shock. "That's a pretty bold goal in mind…Why would Grado plan this?"

"I don't know…" said Myrrh. "But now that my Dragonstone is taken, we have no time to waste…We have to get it back."

"And that is why you were trying to get to Grado," mused Ephraim. "I see…" he looked up. "When I get to the Grado capital, I'll find Lyon. He must know what this is all about…"

The door opened and Kyle came in. "Prince Ephraim!" he said when he noticed him. "You're back! That's good…And who is this?" Kyle pointed at Myrrh confusedly.

"This is Myrrh, and she's a Manakete," answered Forde. "I think Prince Ephraim is gonna have her accompany us to Grado."

"Oh…okay," said Kyle. "When do we resume the march, Prince Ephraim? We'll take the road from Ide to a small frontier at the borders of Frelia and Grado. And from there, onto the capital. We'd have to pass through Fort Rigwald."

"Kyle, I think the prince knows the whole plan now," said Forde. "Calm down, why don't you?"

"I'm just filling Myrrh in," said Kyle. "But…speaking frankly, Prince Ephraim… what use will she be on the road? Can she fight?"

"I promise not to burden you," said Myrrh. "I am stronger than I look. Please… Let me come."

"Yes, don't worry, Myrrh," said Ephraim, "you'll join us in the march. Once you get your Dragonstone back, though, it might be best if you regrouped with your friends. All right?"

"Oh…all right," said Myrrh.

"Orson, are you ready to go? Are our supplies okay?" asked Ephraim.

"Yes, Prince Ephraim…" said Orson. "I just got finished with repairing our weapons, and restocking the vulnerary. We should be good…"

"All right then." Ephraim stood up and turned to Kyle and Forde. "Both of you, get some rest. I'll take one more sweep through this village, and then rest up as well. Orson, you too, okay? I want us all well rested and ready in the morning."

"Yes, Prince Ephraim!" said Kyle and Forde.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Well, there ya go. Next chapter, they're gonna go to Grado! There, we'll meet some peculiar people…What's this? The Generals of Grado! Er…general. Ah, you'll see what I mean when I post it! So, don't forget to review now! See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sacred Stones Retelling**

**Disclaimer: **Well…as long as the fans like it, I'm okay. Full steam ahead!

**A/N: **All right, then. Let's keep this fic going!

**Chapter Three: A Little Bit Of Trouble  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Despite the extra company, Ephraim's group rode on well, following the trail they had marked. They spied many of Grado's troops marching through the land onto Renais, but the group wasn't too worried. They knew Renais would be all right. They spent a week riding nonstop from Ide to Serafew, and decided to take a break there.

"Of course, we can't actually stay inside Serafew, in case Grado soldiers are there," said Ephraim as he set up his tent. "And it's too early for us to reveal ourselves to Grado. We need to strike before they notice us."

"Don't worry, Prince, we understand," said Forde. He looked through the supplies. "Oh…uh…"

"What's wrong?" asked Ephraim.

"We have only 4 tents," said Forde. "There isn't one for Myrrh…"

"That is all right," said Myrrh. "I don't mind sleeping outside… I could fly up to the treetops, I probably wouldn't be noticed. These trees are thick with leaves."

"No, no…We need to think of something else," said Kyle. "Camping out so near enemy territory is dangerous enough as it is. What of one of Grado's wyvern riders happen to fly by and spot you?"

"But there aren't enough tents…"

"I got it!" said Forde, snapping his fingers. "One of us will share a tent. No sense in making a lady sleep outside, you know."

"That's very good, Forde," said Ephraim with a smirk. "Then you can let Myrrh have your tent."

"Wha…? Wait, wait, I was thinking more you or Kyle!" said Forde hurriedly.

"It's just like you said, Forde," said Kyle, taking Forde's tent supplies to set up a tent for Myrrh. "We can't let a lady stay outside."

"Don't treat me like a delicate flower," said Myrrh, feeling a little indignant, but the others didn't hear her. She sighed. _I often forget that they still see me as a little girl, instead of a dragon. I guess I chose the wrong form for others to take me seriously with…_

"Come on, I can't stay outside either," protested Forde. "I'm not a nature-loving kinda guy. I NEED cover over my head."

"Why not share with Ephraim?" suggested Myrrh. "I think you two are pretty good friends. Or maybe you and Kyle. Or Orson."

"Hey…Where is he, anyway?" Ephraim looked around. "He finished setting up his tent, but then disappeared."

"Yeah…you're right," said Kyle. "Where could Sir Orson have gone?"

**Meanwhile, in a temple close to Grado Keep…**

"There is a great evil within Grado Keep," said MacGregor, the head priest of the temple. "Everyone must be warned…"

"Father MacGregor, what do you plan to do?" asked one cleric. "You heard the emperor's warning. If we try to warn anyone of what they don't know, it will be considered high treason!"

"And the sentence for treason is execution, Father!" said another priest. "Please…"

"Would you allow all of Magvel to succumb to evil?" challenged MacGregor. "Allow all light to vanish, for the sake of a devil's game?"

"It would be best to wait for the right moment to strike," said the cleric. "You know this, Father MacGregor. Please don't throw your life away just yet."

MacGregor sighed. "I must speak with the emperor again. He must listen to reason! Don't go anywhere, any of you. Wait here for me."

"You're going out again…? But…You mustn't go!" another cleric pushed her way past the others and grabbed MacGregors arm. "You can't go!"

"Sister Natasha…" MacGregor looked down at her. "I understand your concerns, but try to understand. This is my calling."

"I beseech you, Father!" said Natasha, looking close to tears. "You're the only true father I have ever known, both as a mentor and a parent! I couldn't bare it if I lost you…"

"Sister Natasha, don't tell Father what to do," said the cleric. "It is his calling after all. We all know he'll do what he's called to do."

"Hey, don't be so hard on her," said the priest, gently pulling Natasha away from MacGregor. "We all are worried for his safety…"

"No, don't go…" said Natasha faintly.

MacGregor bowed his head. "I am sorry, my child…but I must go." With that, he turned and left.

Natasha bit his lip, and shook her head hopelessly. _There is nothing I can do now… But there must! I cannot allow Father MacGregor to do this alone…_ she turned around to face the priest. "I'm sorry for my outburst," she said. "I'll…be in my room if you need me."

"Very well, Sister Natasha," said the priest. "Go rest now, Sister."

"I will…thank you." Natasha walked to her room, and looked out her window. "Oh…it's those mages again," she said watching some of the court mages gather round. "I wonder what they're doing…"

One of the mages, a druid, came out from the castle gates, and waved the mages over. They all nodded and hurried inside.

"Oh…! What's going on…?" Natasha leaned out the window a little to try and see better. "Those must be the court mages…"

The druid watched them all go in, and stopped suddenly, looking up at Natasha curiously, as if he had felt her staring.

"Ah…" Natasha backed out of the window. "Wow, they're really scary… I wonder what they could be possibly be planning? Haven't they caused enough trouble already…?"

**With the druid…**

The druid Natasha had been watching continued to stare at the window. _…who was that? _he thought. _Probably one of those clerics. Those girls aren't very friendly with us mages, are they?_

"Master Knoll!" called one of the mages. "Come on already!"

"…right. I'm coming," said Knoll, and he hurried inside the castle. _We can't possibly tap into more than we have now…_ thought Knoll as he went down the hall. _What could Lyon be thinking…?_

"Knoll, and all my researchers," said a voice.

Knoll looked towards the front of the room, and there stood the Imperial Prince Lyon. "Prince Lyon, we're present," said a mage. "What would you have us do?"

Lyon looked down for a moment, as though he forgot what he was going to say. Then he suddenly looked up. "There is a traitor among us."

"A traitor?" repeated Knoll. "Who is this traitor?"

"I won't speak the traitor's name now," said Lyon, looking at every mage. "But after today's research…I will know…" his gazed rested on Knoll, who couldn't help but feel a slight bite of apprehension.

All the mages took their places around the table and began reading and taking notes on some ancient scrolls for tapping into dark magic. Knoll could feel Lyon sometimes glancing at him, but he tried to ignore it. _Maybe it's nothing…_ he thought to himself. _Lyon hasn't been acting like himself since he acquired that Dark Stone… Maybe it's…nothing…_

A few minutes later, however, a guard hurried into the room. "Prince Lyon! Prince Lyon!"

Lyon looked up from the scroll he was reading. "What is it? You better have a god reason for barging in here like this…"

"F-forgive me, my lord," stammered the guard, "but… Father Macgregor has arrived at the palace gates, demanding that he see you at once."

Knoll looked between the guard and Lyon again. _Lyon's manner has changed again… I don't blame that guard for being frightened…_

"Father MacGregor? Again?" Lyon sighed wearily. "What does he want this time?"

"Nothing I know, my lord… He just said to tell you that your…your 'villainy' has to stop."

"My villainy?" repeated Lyon. "Who is he to judge what I do?"

"No-one, Prince Lyon. Shall I send him away?" asked the guard.

"Yes, please do…urgh…!" Lyon winced suddenly and clenched a fist. "Ah…"

"Prince Lyon?" asked the guard. "Are you…okay?"

Lyon didn't answer; instead, he put a hand to his face, breathing a bit heavily. "A-About Father MacGregor…"

"Are you all right, Lyon?" asked Knoll, standing up. "Do you need the healer…?"

Lyon sighed and lowered his hand. "I…I am fine…" he looked up at Knoll. "I'll go see Father MacGregor now… Knoll, make sure they continue researching. No slacking off."

"Of course, Lyon…" Knoll watched Lyon and the guard walk out. _For a moment there…it--it was as if his expression has changed… For a moment, I didn't see Lyon's face… _Knoll looked down again. _Maybe…it is nothing… _

He was about to sit down and continue researching when another guard came in. "Master Knoll!" called the guard. "Where is Prince Lyon?"

"He just left, to go speak with Father Macgregor," said Knoll. "Why?"

"A cleric just broke into the castle," said the guard. "She came this way. We're trying to find her!"

"And why does this concern Lyon?" asked Knoll.

"She was looking for Father MacGregor."

Knoll looked at the guard in surprise. "Are…Are you sure?"

"Yes! She slipped right past me, but I heard crashing, and saw a flash of white. It must have been a cleric."

"…" Knoll shook his head. "There is no need for Lyon to be troubled over something like this. I'll go find her. She can't be far from here."

"Yes, Master Knoll. I'll inform the guards." With that, he turned and left.

Knoll sighed and said the other mages, "Stay here and continue researching. I'm sure I won't be long."

"All right, then, we'll wait here," said a mage.

Knoll walked out of the hall and looked around. _If I was a cleric searching for Father MacGregor…what route would I take…?_ he started walking down the hall when he heard a horrific scream. "…! W-What was that…?" he hurried along as fast as he could, turned the corner, and came to a halt.

"F-Father MacGregor!!" cried Natasha. "Oh--Oh, no!!"

"You--you're that cleric…" said Knoll quietly.

Lyon stood before MacGregor's dead body, facing away from Knoll and Natasha. "How could you!?" cried Natasha. "He was trying to warn you of the dangers the Dark Stone possessed! Why? Why did you kill him?!"

"_He knew too much…and he was trying to interfere…_" said Lyon in a voice that certainly wasn't his own. "_And who are you to say such things to me, cleric? You're a traitor, just like your precious Father MacGregor…_"

"He is no traitor! You are!" Natasha shook her head in despair. "How could you go against everything Grado stood for?! You are not Prince Lyon! Who are you?!"

"_Heh heh… You're right, I'm not Prince Lyon_…" Lyon turned around slowly to face Natasha and Knoll. "_Maybe you know who I am…_"

Knoll gasped out loud as Natasha took a few steps back. "W-What happened to you, Lyon…? What…?"

"You must be stopped…" said Natasha quietly. "I…" she backed up a little more, then tuned around and ran out as quickly as she could.

"…" Knoll stepped out of the way to avoid being bowled over by Natasha, but that was a wrong move on his part. _I just…let her go…_

"_Knoll, were you in on this?_" asked the evil-looking Lyon. "_You let her walk right past you. And after all these trust Lyon put into you…_"

"Lyon, ma-maybe she was right!" Knoll turned around. "You certainly aren't Lyon. He would never kill anyone, especially not Father MacGregor. What--" Knoll trailed off.

"_You finally catch on, do you?_" asked evil-Lyon. He walked up to Knoll. "_You know what we do to traitors of Grado, don't you?_"

"B-But you're not Lyon…" Knoll took an involuntary step back. "You're…"

"_Knoll, Knoll, be not afraid of me,_" said evil-Lyon with an evil little smile. "_After all, you are Lyon's friend, are you not?_" he put a hand on Knoll's cheek. "_I would never dream of hurting Lyon's friend…not entirely…_"

"Get away from me… Don't talk like…" Knoll backed up, and bumped against the wall. "I--I…"

"_Oh… Don't worry, that cleric has plenty of time to get away… For now, I can enjoy my time with you,_" said evil-Lyon. "_A prison cell is the best place to throw any traitor, isn't it?_"

**Later on that evening, with Ephraim and co…**

"Sir Orson?" asked Ephraim in surprise. "Where were you all this time?"

"I was scouting the roads ahead…" said Orson quietly. "Grado territory is not safe for us to be traveling in, so I thought it best to find a safe road before we carry on."

"Surely no without Prince Ephraim's orders!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Calm down, Kyle, that was a good idea," said Forde, poking at the ground with a twig with a bored sigh. "At least he's doing something useful."

"Something useful? He could have ruined the whole mission!" exclaimed Kyle. "I'm not aiming to impugn the name of Sir Orson, I'm just amazed at his lack of care in his choosing to scout the road!"

"Kyle, I'm sure Orson meant well," said Ephraim. "However, you're right about how dangerous and reckless it was." he turned to Orson. "Next time you plan a scouting party like that, let me know, okay?"

"Forgive me, Prince Ephraim, but your plan to storm Grado Empire was a reckless act in itself. I thought I would follow the routine." with a bow of his head, Orson went into his tent.

Ephraim raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Orson sure seems to be acting strange lately…"

"Myrrh, how are you holding up?" asked Kyle.

Myrrh stuck her head out of Forde's tent. "It is rather comfy inside… And such a soft pillow, too. I am very grateful to you, Forde."

"P'sh, it's nothing," scoffed Forde. "Because you're staying in my tent, I get the honor of staying with Ephraim in his tent."

"That _is_ a great honor," said Ephraim. "Of course, if you'd rather sleep outside, that is fine with me…"

"No, no, I'll take Ephraim any day over smelly nature," said Forde, tossing the twig.

"Smelly nature?" repeated Myrrh indignantly. "Excuse me, but 'smelly nature' is what's protecting you now, providing cover so you three can get a good night's sleep. Have you any right to--?"

"Please, keep it down, I'm sorry!" said Forde. "Sorry."

"You ought to be, referring to Prince Ephraim so casually!" scolded Kyle. "It is not your place to address him so!"

"Kyle, it's all right," said Ephraim. "I don't see why I have to be regarded so formally. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just a passing mercenary, and you are with me, no?"

"That makes sense to me," said Forde.

"I'm sure it does," sighed Kyle. "Really, Prince Ephraim, it is not our place."

"Well, you're free to serve however you wish," said Ephraim, heading for his tent. "I could care less about regality, all that stuffed-up nonsense…"

Myrrh blinked, watched Ephraim enter his tent. "He's not a very willing prince, is he?"

"Eh, he gets like that sometimes," said Forde, standing up and stretching. "He's told us, and his father and sister King Fado and Princess Eirika, that he doesn't want to be king."

"I wish I knew why he felt that way," said Kyle, checking the sharpness of his sword and sheathing it. "Prince Ephraim will make a wonderful king someday."

"Yes, well…that's if Prince Ephraim chooses that path," said Forde. "After all, he and Lady Eirika are the same age. If he decides to renounce the throne, Lady Eirika will become queen."

Ephraim stopped with one hand on the tent flap. "Forde…you…"

"Ah… Oh, sorry, Prince!" laughed Forde.

"Forde, you out step yourself!" Kyle shook his head. "How did you ever become a Knight of Renais?"

"…" Ephraim looked back at Forde. "You know, Forde…"

"Hn? Yes, Prince Ephraim?" asked Forde.

Myrrh suddenly gasped and looked over her shoulder. "Ephraim, Forde! Riders are coming in from the east! I can hear heavy hoof steps!"

"What? You mean we're under attack?" asked Ephraim.

"The spies are somewhere this way!" called a voice.

"If you find them, leave them to me," said another voice.

"Blast… We have to get out of here!" called Ephraim. "Forde, Kyle, Orson, Let's hurry!"

"But what about the camp?" asked Myrrh as Kyle hurriedly put her on his horse. "We can't leave the supplies here!"

"We have no choice!" Ephraim hopped on behind Forde and called, "Orson! We have to ride now!"

"We're under attack?" Orson hurried out of the tent and looked past the trees. "It's a whole party of Grado's cavaliers and wyvern riders…"

"Oh, that's not gonna be good," said Forde. "It's best we ride now, before we get into any more trouble!"

"All right, then! Move out!" called Ephraim, and he and his party rode off as the pursuing party tore through their camp.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**After a million years, an update finally! Hah ha, my unhealthy obsession with DA has caused this… So, maybe, now that I've vacationed from DA for a while, I can get working on my fanfic again! This is marvelous, no?**

**XD Okay, not much fluffies today… but soon, we'll see a million more fluffies! That I promise! See ya later!**


End file.
